Como Dean dice “te amo”
by sernatural
Summary: La manera muy particular en que el mayor de los Winchester dice "te amo" a su ser más preciado, Sam.


Esta relatado en tercera persona y en primera persona Dean y primera persona Sam. Espero se entienda

Esta claro que los personajes no me pertenecen (una pena, lo sé)

* * *

Como Dean dice "te amo"

Sé que me ama, sí, no tengo dudas de eso, ha enfrentado a nuestro padre por mi, hasta a ido al infierno por mi, si, yo Sam Winchester no tengo dudas, mi hermano mayor me ama, con locura y devoción absolutas, pero aún así, a mí, al menor de los Wincheter le gustaría de vez en cuando un "te amo" por parte de su hermano mayor, y es que ya después de aceptar nuestro romance y vivir la monogamia por parte de ambos por más de dos años, y haber pasado por muerte de padres, amigos, fin del mundo, etc. Dean Winchester no me ha dicho ni un solo te amo, y lo más probable es que nunca lo fuera hacer, y si, yo lo sé, lo había asumido hace tiempo, y no era algo que me molestara, después de todo era un Winchester, y los hombres de mi clan no decían cursilerías, sino que "decían" las cosas en su propio "idioma". Así es que yo, el larguirucho hombre de veintitantos deseaba un "te amo" de su pecoso preferido, y no cualquier "te amo", sino que uno a la justa medida de los Winchester.

Dean miraba a su hermano en el bar, sonreía al mirarle caminar hacia la barra, ojeando ese trasero que bien sabia le pertenecía solo a él, una sonrisa picara alumbro su rostro, "Oh Sammy, esta noche no te escapas" dijo para si mismo. Seguía atentamente a ese enorme tipo que era su hermano, como ordenaba en el bar, como sonreía con la cantinera, una sonrisa común ….y corriente? "que mierda" dijo sin darse cuenta, siguió mirando al mastodonte de su hermano sonreír demasiado para su propio gusto a esa delgada muchacha que atendía el bar, la sonrisa de Dean Winchester ya habia desaparecido de su rostro, para dar paso a un ceño fruncido y una mirada de asesino.

Sam seguía retrasando las cosas con la cantinera, preguntándole con sus mejores sonrisas y ojos de cachorro sobre que bebidas preparaba mejor, o si el pueblo era en verdad tan muerto como parecía, y así una infinidad de preguntas, nada que le importara en verdad, él solo iba por unas cervezas, fue lo que le dijo a su hermano, pero la verdad era otra, Sam Winchester iba por su "te amo" al estilo Winchester.

El pecoso mal genio continuaba mirando la escenita que ya de chistosa no tenia nada, solo era ir a buscar dos cervezas, y el pendejo de mierda se estaba tardando ya cerca de 10 minutos con sonrisitas y todo, y la tipeja esa no hacía más que responderle y ajustarse la camiseta, como si intentase dejar escapar a una de sus "amigas" de manera accidental. "maldita perra" dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la mirada de alguno que otro individuo en el bar. "Oh no, eso si que no" volvió a decir en voz alta, al ver a la barra ya no era solo una conversación con sonrisitas junto a una perra de un bar de mala muerte, en un parpadeo se había vuelto una conversación risitas + puta de bar barato + hijo de puta que le sonreía a su Sammy. El pecoso mal genio estaba apunto de hacer correr sangre en ese bar.

Sam no se lo esperaba, sin darse cuenta un chico con cara de malote se había acercado a él y a la cantinera, a pedir una copa y así como si nada comenzó a sonreírle y se quedó junto a ellos conversando todo sonrisas sobre la nada misma. El tierno de los Winchester estaba en su gloria, no podía salir mejor, sin siquiera haberlo planeado, todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había pesado, no necesitaba voltear a ver a su hermano, él ya se regocijaba solo con imaginar la cara de hijo de puta que debía estar poniendo, los celos de su pecoso pronto harían efecto.

Podía soportar de mala gana que una puta de bar le sonriera, y que Sam, por buena educación le respondiera, pero eso eran los primeros 3 minutos, ya a estas alturas era una clara provocación de su cachorro, una provocación que en algún momento le pareció graciosa., pero ahora, con ese hijo de puta ahí sonriéndole y Sammy, su cachorro Sam todo sonrisas con él también era más que una provocación, era una declaración de guerra, y si un Winchester quería guerra, guerra era lo que conseguiría.

En cualquier momento el rubio, dueño absoluto de su vida se acercaría echando chispas y seguramente le tomaría del brazo con una fuerza que haría llorar a cualquiera que no fuese un Winchester y lo sacaría de ese bar para empotrarlo contra alguna pared a la salida del bar y darle un beso fuerte, lleno de rabia y posesión, luego sin dejarle hablar lo llevaría al impala y se lo follaría con fuerzas en el asiento trasero y entonces para después terminar de follar en la habitación del hotel y dormirse abrazados y mientras acaricia su cabeza le diría "nunca más idiota, tú eres mió, métetelo en esta cabezota que tienes". Si, seguramente hacia terminarían las cosas y Sam ya no podía esperar más por ese final.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió directamente hasta el niño de sus ojos, sin quitarle la vista a la perra-cantinera y al hijo de puta desconocido y así, sin más tomo el hombro del ultimo, "Qué?" fue todo lo que el pobre fulano pudo decir antes de recibir un puñetazo en toda su cara que le rompió toda la nariz y lo dejo tirado al otro lado de la barra.

Todo paso muy deprisa, diviso por el rabillo del ojo el brazo de Dean tomando el hombro de aquel hombre y luego un puñetazo que si no lo mató, el tipo ese tenia que jugar a la lotería, porque era su semana de buena suerte. La chica de la barra se puso a gritar como histérica y Sam temió al ver los ojos de su hermano que esa pobre chica fuera la siguiente victima de su "inocente capricho".

Todo paso muy rápido, la puta gritando y la cara de Sammy mirando hacia detrás de mi con sorpresa, por suerte, cuando llevas toda la vida cazando bichos con tu amante, las miradas son más que suficiente para entender, pude agacharme justo al tiempo que una silla pasaba por encima de mi, Sam se movió como todo un Winchester fue por el tipejo que me la había arrojado, la verdad es que fue gracioso, al agacharme, la silla medio golpeó a la perra-cantinera, si, lo reconozco, me reí un poco con eso.

El muy canalla se reía, si, pude verlo de reojo, mientras esquivaba una serie de golpes de los que seguramente eran los amigos del tipo que me sonreía en la barra, y yo solo podía pensar en que mi hermano se reía con toda la situación, ya era definitivo, mi capricho se había pasado un poco de la raya.

Cuando tomé conciencia de que todo el bar se iba contra nosotros, tome con fuerza por el brazo a mi cachorro, y bueno, salimos de ahí tan rápido como se nos fue posible, al llegar al impala y hacerlo andar, no pude evitar golpear el volante y partirme de la risa.

El muy hijo de puta ( que de seguro no es mi madre) se partía de la risa mientras huíamos en el impala, y digo bien, huíamos, con la guerra que había desatado, salir de ese pueblo era lo más sano que podíamos hacer.

Ok, la risa ya se me esfumó, le miro de reojo, oh Dios, si no lo amara tanto le partiría la cara por haberme provocado de esa manera, y lo peor, es que don soberbia no dice nada, se hace el enojado mirando hacia la ventana, como si él tuviese derecho a estar molesto después de lo que me hizo.

Por un largo camino, ninguno de los hermanos emitió algún sonido, el aire dentro del impala estaba tenso, tanto como para poder ahogar a un asmático. Dean quiso poner la radio para tratar de calmarse un poco, al estirar la mano hacia la radio su "pequeño" hermano noto algo que le hizo reaccionar.

Oh mierda, sus nudillos!

Déjame ver esto- dijo Sam tomando la mano de su hermano

Déjalo, no es nada, no para lo que acostumbramos- gruño Dean

Si, si sé que no es nada, es solo que- La culpa asomó por el rostro de Sam

Es solo que…qué?

Detén el auto- La voz de Sam sonó sombría, como si un demonio lo hubiese poseído, pero la mala leche del mayor de los Winchester no le presto atención.

No, ni de coña Samantha, no paro el auto porque tu lo digas

Detén el auto…..por favor

OK, eso no me gustó, sonó a suplica, y una muy triste, mierda mierda, si es otra de sus manipulaciones me las cobro y caro.

-Por favor, detén el auto- nuevamente el tono lastimero de su cachorro.

Dean detuvo el auto en un costado de la carretera, manipulación o no, el no podía negarle nada a su pequeño hermano cuando usaba ese tono tan triste.

Bien, detenidos, ¿Qué mierda quieres?- el tono de furia no estaba de más, el rubio había recuperado toda la mala leche que tenía en el bar antes de la pelea.

Perdona- Ok, eso no se lo esperaba, el rubio vio todas y cada una de sus defensivas y ofensivas quebrarse ante esa palabra y el tono triste y bajo utilizado por su cachorro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, quiero molerlo a golpes y me sale con "perdona" maldito mocoso malcriado, y lo peor es que YO lo crié, maldita sea yo mismo!

Golpeo el volante de mi nena tantas veces que me detengo solo por temor a hacerle daño, miro a mi cachorrito, mi chico, y esta ahí mirándome con una cara de culpa que no puedo soportar, acabo de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial y él no me está recriminando nada, todo lo contrario, me pide disculpas!!

por qué Sam?…..es mi culpa, reaccioné mal….soy un idiota, pero sentí que me estabas provocando de gusto, no lo sé, soy un bruto.

-Oh Dean, un bruto si, idiota jamás….si te estaba provocando….perdona, pero no era mi intención que las cosas salieran así…- se lo confieso y espero en cualquier momento un puñetazo en toda la cara, me preparo para recibirlo, pero no llega, sino que, el muy cabrón se a largado a reír.

-Lo sabia, sabía que no podías coquetear con un tio y una tia a la vez, sabía que no podías hacerme eso, porque eres mío Sammy- Y no aguanto más me acerco a él y le beso, con fuerza, porque es mío, porque nadie más que yo tiene derecho a tocarlo, mirarlo, desearlo y amarlo.

Ya no doy más, me besa con tanta fuerza, me hace daño, y si no fuera un Winchester estaría quejándome, pero no, soy Sam Winchester y este beso, es todo lo que quería, es su "te amo" silencioso pero honesto, ya sé como terminará todo, ya sé como seguirá diciendo, en su idioma, idioma Winchester que me ama con locura.

Los hermanos entre abrazos y besos de esos que quitan el aire se van hacia el asiento trasero, ya a estas alturas, poco importa quien empezó todo. Basta un "eres mío Sammy" y todo lo demás deja de importar para ambos.


End file.
